A Musical Journey Through Equestria
by YandereKiller
Summary: Josh Browne is an 18 year old boy who was in the midst of recording music for an album, only to stumble upon a world that will change everything he knows and loves! He'll travel through Equestria doing what he can to help those around him from something he's unintentionally released into Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Tom! Pass the Shure SM27!" I shout to Tom our producer.

"Get it yourself fatass!" Tom shouts back.

"Fuck off!" I reply as we both chuckle.

"What are you two shouting for?" Asks Micheal our drummer.

"I need the mic dude, how are we supposed to record vocals if their ain't a microphone?" I ask as close the box that is supposed to hold the microphone in.

I walk towards the studio window used to allow the musician and the producer to see each other and knock on it.

"Tom man you're the only person who knows where it is." I groan.

"It's in the storage cupboard, out the door take a left, then another left, then a right. There should be some lockers there, that's where you'll find the equipment." He answers as he continues to play around with the Focusrite Saffire Pro 24 trying to get the Audio Interface to work.

"God damnit FINE!" I yell.

I head towards the door avoiding the wires on the ground nearly tripping on one I instinctively swear, but carry on anyway, knowing that if I fall and hurt myself I can sue Tom for damages. That thought alone made me chuckle since Tom didn't really care for health and safety, but somehow has not been sued yet. I leave through the door and follow his instructions towards the lockers until I spot something that seemed out of place.

"What's my guitar doing here? I could've sworn I had it in the tracking room..." I mumble to myself as I scratch my hair covered chin in thought. "Well at least I've got my guitar now."

I grab my acoustic guitar and continue to the lockers, only stopping to look out of the window at the clouds.

"Man, I'm living my dream, releasing songs and living life my way, for once." I mumble that last part and just continue to stare at the clouds for a few more moments.

"Well, it's about time I get the microphone already, otherwise this album won't be finished by the deadline." I think to myself.

I head round a corner and immediately see the lockers.

"Urm... Which one has the microphones in?" I groan to myself.

I walk towards the lockers noticing that there is 5 instead of the usual of 4.

"I wonder what's in the 5th locker." I think to myself as I open the door revealing a load of Cymbals.

"Okay then..." I mumble to myself.

I then open the 4th locker and a bright light blinds me.

I reach forward and grab the flashlight and turn it off.

"WHY IS THERE A TURNED ON FLASHLIGHT IN A LOCKER!" I shout in my head.

I then open the 3rd discovering a Fender Standard Strat Arctic White with Rosewood Fretboard electric guitar.

"Dayum girl you looking fine." I wink to the guitar. "Maybe one day I'll own one of you beauties." I chuckle to myself.

I then open the 2nd door and are greeted by a strange sight, the last thing I'd ever expect.

"Doritos? He has a locker full of Doritos?" I question jotting down the location in my memory. "I'll be back for you guys later." I say as I close the locker door.

"Well only one left." I groan.

I open the locker and a bright light fills my vision and I reach forward.

"STUPID FLASHLIGHTS!" I shout as I feel myself sucked into the locker and hear the door slam shut behind me.

I open my eyes and I'm in a weird world I'd never seen before.

"Er Mah Gerd Nernia!" Is what my head says, but my body says something completely different.

I bring my hand to my chin and scratch it for a moment then look around.

"How'd I get outside?" I ask out loud.

"What the hay is that creature!?" A scratchy high pitched feminine voice shouts from behind.

"Ah! Miss can you te..." I go silent as turn around and see the woman asking the hurtful question.

"What are you?!" She shouts again.

"WHY IS THEIR A TALKING PONY! WHAT DA FUQ! TOM!" I shout out loud.

"Creature tell me what you are or I'll kick your flank!" She shouts yet again.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" I yell.

"CELESTIA DAMNIT CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!" She shouts angrily.

"Oh well I'm a human, you know the creature at the top of the food chain, the people that feed you and give you homes." I reply.

She takes a step forward.

"Feed us and give us homes? ARE YOU STUPID WE DO THAT!" She shouts again.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" I curl into a ball and pretend cry.

"Don't get all blubbery on me." She groans.

"You're mean you know that." I smirk.

She groans as she steps towards me and stomps on my foot.

"OW! Why? What did I do?" I ask holding my foot.

"You are gonna follow me and your gonna listen to what I say Hue-mun. I know someone who'll help me understand your weird hairless body." She groans flicking her hair out from her face.

At that moment I realise something I didn't earlier. I was so busy playing around that I didn't even notice the colour of her fur and mane. Her fur was cyan blue and her mane was, well, every colour in the rainbow, and so was her tail!

"How are you blue? Why is your mane and tail rainbow coloured? And why do you have a tattoo on your ass?" I quizzed.

"Because they are and that's my cutie mark, stupid." She groans.

"Urm... What's a Cuty Mark?" I ask.

"Don't say it like that! That's not even a word!" She shouts back.

"How was it pronounced again?" I ask.

"Celestia help me... It's called a cutie mark." She groans.

"Oh a Fruity Mark." I reply teasingly.

"What? Where did you even get fruity from?" She asks confused.

"I don't know, on the way to your friends can you explain to me what a Cutie Mark is?" I ask.

"Fine." She sighs.

"Nice!" I reply.

She groans as we head on our way to a weird looking town in the distance.

"Oh yeah Rainbow creature where are we going?" I ask.

"Did you just call me Rainbow Creature? I am Rainbow Dash! The fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" She says proudly.

"Equestrial Guinea?" I ask.

"What? No E-Q-U-E-S-T-R-I-A!" She spells out.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get your panties in a twist." I reply.

"Did you just say panties! Are you a pervert here to take girls clothes?!" She growls.

"What? No! It's an expression Jesus!" I reply as I take a step back.

I feel a scratch on the back of my hand and as I look down to scratch it I see something that made me stop for a second.

"What are you doing now?" She grumbles.

"I don't remember getting a tattoo here." I think to myself as I scratch the tattoo.

"It's your cutie mark stupid." She mumbles.

"But why is it on my hand and not my ass like yours is?" I ask.

"Like I'm supposed to know that." She asks.

"Hmmm, it looks like two faces of me one with a microphone covering the mouth, the other... with a bleeding grin and blacked out eyes that look like someone hit glass with something hard and teeth like a sharks..." I think to myself.

"I'm not sure but it looks cool and unnerving at the same time." She replies.

"Where's this friend of yours? I think we both have some questions we'd like to ask." I ask her.

"Follow me." She says as she heads towards the small town.

I somehow keep up with her falling only a little bit behind her. Suddenly I feel my blood start to heat up as I can feel air hitting my teeth and gums where my cheeks are, I bring my eyes down to look as low down as they can and I see small flakes of skin falling of my face.

"What the FUCK!" I yell.

The pony didn't seem to hear me.

"Rainbow Tail!" I shout she turns around.

"It's RAINBOW DASH! What's up now?" She sighs.

"Don't you see my face! What's happening to it?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing, you just look as stupid as you did 5 minutes ago." She groans.

"What the fuck..." I mumble to myself.

"Can we get going now?" She asks.

"Yeah sounds like a good Idea to me." I reply.

We continued running with nothing much else happening, entering the town I noticed that everyone was a pony of a different colour. I never took much notice now but everything is bright and cheerful, even Rainbow Mane which made me also smile.

"I'm on some strong ass drug trip" I think to myself.

Everypony we passed stared at me wide eyed as I followed Rainbow Dash through the now filled streets towards what looked like a large tree house.

"Here we are Hue-Mun." Rainbow Dash says as she knocks on the door.

A Light Purple pony with dark purple hair with a pink streak going through it answers the door.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash what can I..." She stops speaking when she sees me.

"What is it Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks pointing at me.

"I said earlier that I'm a human." I groan.

"Is it friendly?" The purple pony asks.

"Oh come on!" I groan.

"I don't know, I was practising some tricks when I say a flash of light below me so I investigated it and saw this weird hairless monkey creature." Rainbow Dash replies.

"Human! H-U-M-A-N! Say it with me now Human." I drag the last word out.

"A Human? Is that how you pronounce it?" The purple pony asks.

"Yes! Finally!" I fist pump.

"What is it Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It just said it's a Human..." The purple pony facepalms... Hoofs? Yeah Facehoofs.

"I know it did but I don't trust it." Rainbow Dash looks at me then back to the Purple Pony.

"So... What's your name Human?" The purple pony asks.

"Well, my name is Josh Browne, what's yours?" I reply then ask.

"Well, Josh my name is Twilight Sparkle, might I ask, why have I never seen a Human before?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know, I mean there are a couple billion of us so I have no idea how you haven't yet." I reply.

"WHAT!?" Both of the ponies shout.

"What?" I ask.

"Josh, there are not that many humans here. In fact I'm sure you're the only one." Twilight replies.

"Seriously? Who's gonna listen to my music now! God damnit!" I shout.

"I see, so your cutie mark was right, you are a musician. But I don't know what that creepy face next to it means." She mumbles.

"Neither do I." I say as I scratch at the mark.

"I need to do some research, I'll ask Celestia about Humans." She replies.

"Who's Celestia? I keep hearing her name but I have no idea who she is." I ask.

"WHAT?!" The two ponies shout again.

"You don't know about Celestia?" Twilight asks surprised.

"Urm... No. I just got here, should I know?" I ask.

"Yes! She rules this land!" Twilight replies.

"Royalty huh?" I ask.

"Obviously! You must know of her! You're from Equestria! How can you not know?" Twilight asks.

"She's right, how can you not know?" Rainbow Dash asks confused.

"No I'm not, I'm from England, our queen is called Queen Elizabeth II." I reply.

"This is interesting. SPIKE!" She shouts.

A small purple lizard creature walks into the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"What now? I was sleeping." The little lizard asks.

"Write this down." Twilight says.

The lizard groans then looks at me.

"WHAT'S THAT!?" The lizard shouts.

"The name's Josh and I'm a human." I reply crouching down.

"T-The name's S-Spike." It replies nervously.

"Oh shit I just realized something!" I facepalm.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I left my Guitar back when I entered." I reply as I turn around and run towards where I entered.

"Rainbow can you watch him please?" Twilight asks.

"Fine." Rainbow sighs as she flies towards me.

"You don't have to follow me you know, I'm going to get a Guitar not a Gun." I joke.

"A Gun? What's that?" Rainbow asks.

"You don't know what a gun is?" I ask.

"Never heard of it." She replies at me as she flies ahead of me.

I look at her for a second confused.

"Do you not have guns here?" I ask.

"Nope, what are they?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter." I reply trying to avoid giving this peaceful looking place something to ruin the peace.

Rainbow Dash gives me a weird look then her face goes back to normal as she looks forward again.

"So what was it like where you come from?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Well I think I know what my 'Cutie Mark' means, it has something to do with my world, it's based on my personality and my health. I guess you could say I'm crazy, I noticed earlier that when I was running I was starting to turn into the face of the one that has a grin cut into him. It's something that all humans have, if they get angry enough, they have a part of them that will kill without worry and will only feel they did wrong when they've called down. And to answer your question my world is filled with assholes who will want you dead because you like something they don't I probably got told to kill myself about 30 times a day, humans are a vile race, there were those that were nice but they were outnumbered by those that wanted their own perfect world even if it took killing everything but themselves." I answered flatly.

"Sounds awful." Rainbow Dash mumbles.

"Killing is a normal thing, blood, death it's all a common sight to me. Something you live with." I reply stepping over a rock in the grass.

"Man you humans had it tough." She mumbles.

"Actually not tough enough, we became like that because it became so easy to do it." I reply as I scratch my chin through my beard.

"Is it really normal for a human to kill?" Rainbow asks worriedly.

"Most of them don't but there's a lot that do." I reply.

"And what about you?" Rainbow asks as she stops right in front of me staring at me.

"I do what must be done to protect those I care about, if I have to kill then so be it." I reply bluntly.

"I don't like you humans you sound like a terrible race." Rainbow growls.

"You're acting like I like humans, don't get the wrong idea I'm glad I'm not there anymore, the only let down is those that cared about me, Family, Friends and Fans." I reply as I look towards the sky.

"I still don't like you, or your race." Rainbow says honestly as she flies ahead of me again.

"You hate me now, but trust me you'll grow to like me." I chuckle.

"I doubt it." She replies bluntly.

"Ah! There's my guitar!" I point out as I run towards it.

"What's so special about your guitar? Why don't you buy another one?" Rainbow asks confusedly as she speeds up to fly next to me.

"This is the guitar that helped me in my music career. This guitar helped me release my first album and I'll continue to use it till I can no longer play." I reply smiling as I pick up the guitar.

"Sentimental then?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah, very." I reply as I give the guitar a few strums to see if it's in tune.

"Doesn't sound too bad, but I know nothing about guitars, you might want to talk to Vinyl Scratch or Octave Melody maybe they know something about guitars." She says.

"Are you serious? You think I can play a guitar without knowing how to tune it properly?" I ask facepalming.

"How was I supposed to know that? It's not like I can play an instrument or something." She grumbles.

"Anyway let's head back to Twilight Sparkle." I say as I put on the shoulder strap and start heading back, Rainbow Dash in tow.

We arrive at Twilight Sparkle's house to hear a loud burp sound and the smell of fire, Rainbow Dash knocks on the door and then waits for Twilight Sparkle to answer.

"Oh your back, we just got a reply from Celestia." Twilight says as she opens her door and moves to the side to let us in, but neither of us enter.

"What does it say?" Rainbow asks.

"She wants to see Josh other there tomorrow." Twilight says looking at me.

"Great! Just fantastic." I reply sarcastically.

"You don't sound too excited to be meeting the RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" Twilight says looking shocked.

"That's because I'm not. I don't really care about royalty." I reply looking down noticing that my shoe laces where untied.

I bend down to tie them only to receive a kick to the face from Rainbow Dash.

"What where you doing? Trying to get a good look under Twilight you dirty pervert?" Rainbow growls.

"I WAS TIEING MY SHOE LACES GOD DAMNIT!" I shout.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight both look at my feet and see 4 long snake looking bits of fabric coming from the top of my shoes.

"What's a Shoo Lace?" Twilight asks.

"Shoe, its spelt s-h-o-e. It's what humans wear to protect our feet from the rough and rock covered ground." I explain

"Can I see these 'Feet'?" Twilight asks engrossed in the talk about feet.

"Sure..." I look at her confused.

I take of the shoe and sock from my left foot showing the girls what a foot looks like.

"It looks weird." Twilight unknowingly says.

"They look a bit like dragon feet, without the scales or claws." Rainbow Dash says as she pokes my foot.

"Can you please stop poking them?" I ask.

"Nope." Came Rainbow Dash's reply.

"Do you guys know anyplace I can sleep tonight? I'm tired and I need some sleep otherwise I won't be able to record my voice when I get back home." I ask hoping that there'd be a hotel or something nearby.

"Actually... I have an idea, Rainbow Dash can you go to Apple Acres? I think I've found them someone to help them earn a little extra money." Twilight asks Rainbow.

"For the love of Celestia." Rainbow groans as she turns to fly away.

Rainbow Dash flies away at a speed I didn't think possible.

"Wow she's fast." I say out loud.

"She's the fastest Josh." Twilight smiles.

"Interesting..." I think to myself.

"So how did you get here?" Twilight asks.

"Well I was looking for some music equipment to record with and I opened a locker, which is a place for storing things and there was a blinding light and I was sucked into it." I replied trying to remember everything.

"Interesting." Twilight says thinking for a second.

"I never even got to touch that beautiful guitar." I say sniffling.

"Beautiful guitar? Where you in love with a guitar?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"What? No. It's a figure of speech." I reply.

Rainbow Dash stops our conversation by popping into view.

"She said send them over Twilight." Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes.

"Okay well here's a map of Ponyville and the surrounding area. I've circled Apple Acres for you. Now have fun, I have more studying to do." Twilight says as she shuts the door on me and Rainbow Dash.

"Well, see ya human." Rainbow Dash says as she flies towards the clouds.

I put my sock and shoe back on and tie my shoe laces, I decide that on my to Apple Acres to sing a song to pass the time.

-(Song sang watch?v=CcK7Q5jQ7-w )-

As I sing I can see Ponies leaving their houses and gathering on the streets staring at me and listening to me singing.

"You liking the singing or are you just gathering to see who was doing it?" I ask looking toward the crowd.

"Both!" The crowd replies.

"Well, I'm a bit low on money, how about I do some performances for money?" I ask them.

"Yes!" The crowd shouts back.

I chuckle a little bit as I pull the guitar off my back and sit on the floor to be able to play it properly, I clear my throat and get ready to sing.

-(Song Played watch?v=co-CUxUujko )-

The ponies cheer as I finish the song.

"Just so you know those aren't of any of the songs I've made myself but those were the songs that came to my head first." I say smiling and putting the guitar back on my back.

As I look down I see a small pile of 10 gold coin shaped objects in front of me, I pick them up and put them in my right pocket.

"Thank you for listening to my performance, I hope you enjoyed it." I reply as I bow to them.

The crowd cheers then slowly disperses as I start to head towards Apple Acres.

"Whoever or whatever runs it will be happy when I show up with this amount of gold!" I say to myself with a grin. "I'm glad my voice is liked here, otherwise I'd be out of a job." I smile to myself.

I finally arrive at an old looking gate with a sign above it saying 'Apple Acres'.

"Finally I'm here." I sigh.

I take a second to look around see what must have been acres upon acres of apple trees, going as far as the eye can see. I'd never seen so many apple trees in my life time.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING ON MAH FARM CREATURE!" I hear a female voice with a heavy southern accent call from behind.

"I was told to come here by a pony with a rainbow coloured mane." I reply turning round seeing an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail.

"YOUR THA HELPIN' HAND?!" The orange pony shouts.

"Yeah... Oh yeah to show that I can be a big help I've brought some gold I got at a performance." I say as I fish out the 10 pieces of gold.

"Well if ya keep bringin' coins like that ya can stay as long as ya'd like ,ya sure you want ta stay here with me and tha family?" The orange pony asks.

"Sure, I mean if you don't mind of course." I reply nervously.

"If ya bring bits in like that then ya gonna be a family hero in no time." She smiles.

"Sounds perfect to me." I smile whilst handing her the gold.

"Can ya show me what ya did to get these bits? Ya got me mighty interested." The orange pony asks.

I pull the guitar off my back and sit down again. I played the same song I played to the crowd.

"Well sugar as long ya keep singing like that ya can stay here as long as ya lookin' ta." She says with a big grin on her face.

"So I'll be giving all the gold I earn to you then?" I ask.

"Ah don't think so sugar, ya can keep ya bits as long as you can bring us more business." She says waving her hand... Hoof in front of her.

"I'll make you a deal. Half of what I earn goes to you and your family, the other half goes to me." I say hoping she'll say yes.

"Are ya sure? Ah don't want to be takin' ya bits from ya." She replies kicking the dirt.

"It's fine, I'd feel terrible if I didn't." I reply happily.

"Tha names Applejack what's yours?" The Orange Pony asks holding out a hoof.

"Josh Browne, but you can just call me Josh." I reply shaking her hoof.

"Well then, let me show ya around here." She says happily as she turns towards the apple trees, with me closely behind her.

After the 'short' journey around the apple trees we head towards a barn.

"I'm guessing this where I'll be sleeping then?" I ask with a smile plastered on my face.

"Oh no sugar, ah could never have ya sleepin' in there." She replies shaking her head.

"Where am I sleeping then?" I ask confused.

"In the house of course." She replies pointing to the house.

"I couldn't. I don't want to take up space in your house." I reply scratching the right half of my jaw.

"Trust me ah'd never forgive mahself if ah let ya stay in here." She replies.

"Well I mean if you insist." I reply scratching the back of my head.

"Come on then sugar, let me show ya around tha house." She smiles happily at me. "Oh how silly of me, I never introduced mahself

I nod my head and follow her towards the house, it was a nice looking house, and it didn't feel like a house where people lived, it felt like a home where a family lived. A place where I didn't want to really live at knowing I wasn't a part of this family, but I didn't really have a choice. It was either here or nowhere.

"Hey applejack ya finally back!" I hear a voice coming from the house in front of us.

"Hey there Apple Bloom Ah'm back and Ah brought tha helpin' hand." Applejack says smiling.

A small yellow pony with red hair and tail with a large matching bow in her hair runs out of the house and stops instantly.

"What type of creature is that?" The small pony asks.

"Ah don't know to be honest Apple Bloom but he's gonna be staying here with us an' bringin' us a load more bits!" Applejack says excitedly.

"Where's all your hair gone?" The small pony asks.

"Wait have I gone bald?!" I ask worriedly.

"Nearly there's only a small patch on the top of your head." Applejack replies trying to sound sympathetic.

"You had me scared then! Jesus! Don't do that." I sigh.

"But what about the rest of ya hair?" The small pony asks again.

"That's all that's meant to be seen." I say putting my hands in my pockets.

"That's enough questions Apple Bloom we don't want to make Josh here uncomfortable." Applejack says to the small pony.

"Ok, well tha name's Apple Bloom, what's yer's?" The small pony asks.

"My name's Josh Browne, but you and the rest of your family can call me Josh." I reply smiling at the little pony.

It took me till now to realise just how tall these ponies where, Applejack was up to my neck the same goes for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, whilst Apple Bloom was up to my stomach. Now I'm not that tall I'm 6ft exact but I remember ponies being a bit shorter than these but to be honest, I'd never really seen a pony before so I can't be sure.

"What ya thinkin' over there Josh?" Applejack asks.

"Just how tall you all are, it surprised me a little." I reply.

"Ok... Anyway let's get ya inside to meet the other two in tha family." Applejack smiles as she heads towards the entrance.

I feel a tugging at my trouser leg, I turn around to see it's Apple Bloom and she's looking nervously at me.

"What can I do for you Apple Bloom?" I ask crouching down to her height.

"Ah was wondering if ah I could have a piggy back? I want ta see what it's like being that tall." She asks nervously.

"Sure, hop on." I reply as I turn around but staying crouched.

I feel her put her hooves on my shoulders then start to press her body against me.

"Tell me when you're ready and I'll stand up." I say getting ready to take her weight.

"Ah'm ready!" She replies happily.

"Okay then." I reply preparing for a heavy weight, as I stand up I realised that she didn't weigh anywhere near what I expected, she must have weighed 10 stone. I made my arms bend into semi circles that met with my hips.

"Now put your legs in between my arms and we can get moving." I reply looking back at her smiling.

"Ok!" She replies cheerfully as she puts her legs where I asked her to.

"Let's get going then." I say turning my head to face forward and start taking some steps.

I walk into the house with Apple Bloom on my back smiling happily as she got what she wanted, the house had a really nice look, it had a farm house look to it on the inside, it looked like the cosiest home I'd ever been in. I say home because I could never call this a house, it's homely beyond belief, it was beyond what I could imagine if someone asked me to draw a home.

"Josh why is Apple Bloom on yer back?" Applejack asked looking confused.

"She wanted to know what it was like being as tall as I am, so I gave her a piggy back." I reply smiling.

"Ya better be careful, I swear if she gets hurt Ah'll buck you so hard you'll wished Celestia did it!" Applejack warns me.

"Is it normal to say that to someone knew to this place? That you'll fuck them?" I ask confused.

"AH SAID BUCK NOT FUCK, AH'D NEVER DO THAT TA YA!" She shouts blushing heavily.

"Am I really that ugly?" I ask Apple Bloom who's blushing heavily.

"Ah'm not listening!" Apple Bloom shouts.

"Do I look like Macaulay Culkin or something?" I ask worriedly.

"Who's that?" Apple Bloom asks.

"A very creepy looking person." I reply shuddering.

"Careful Ah'm up here!" Apple Bloom shouts as I stop shuddering.

"Sorry." I reply awkwardly.

"What's goin' on in here? Applejack? Apple Bloom is that you?" An old sounding voice asks.

"Granny Smith!" Apple Bloom shouts from my back.

An old looking pony walks enters through a doorway , I notice that the pony is green with white hair and tail.

"Ah haven't seen a pony like that before! What type a pony are ya sonny?" The old pony asks revealing it to be a female.

"I'm not a pony, I'm a human." I reply smiling.

"A human?" The old pony asks.

"Yes." I reply lifting Apple Bloom up a bit as she was starting to fall down.

"Never heard of it!" The old pony replies bluntly.

"I guess I'm the first one around here then." I reply keeping my smile going.

"Are ya tha one who's supposed ta be helping round here?" The old pony asks.

"Yeah, I'm here to help bring in more bits for you guys, I actually brought some with me today." I smile looking at Applejack.

"He did ta be honest Granny Smith, he brought 10 bits, which he earned in 4 minutes!" Applejack says happily.

"4 MINUTES?! By Celestia's eyelash that's somethin' we could use round here!" The old pony says happily.

"I'm glad you're excited." I reply chuckling.

"What's ya name youngin'?" The old pony asks.

"The names Josh Browne, but you can just call me Josh." I reply smiling.

"Well Josh, mah name's Granny Smith and ya more than welcome ta stay, as long as ya don't talk ta the kettle, its grounded fer a week, fer being cheeky." Granny Smith says seriously.

"Yay ya get ta stay!" Apple Bloom says as she hugs me.

"You sound really excited for me to stay." I say smiling.

She buries her head into my shoulder, I can feel the heat radiating from her blush.

"Well Josh, let me show ya to ya room so ya can rest." Applejack says smiling.

"Can ah come?" Apple Bloom asks Applejack.

"Okay..." Applejack says giving her Apple Bloom a questioning look.

"I guess you can stay up their Apple Bloom until we get to my room then." I say breaking up the awkward moment.

"Alright, it's over here, follow me Josh." Applejack says as she heads through a doorway, me and Apple Bloom following close behind.

We walk past 4 doors making me think that there's someone here I haven't met yet.

"And this here's your room Josh, ah know it ain't much but it's all we got." Applejack says opening the door.

The bedroom is a modest room, with wooden walls with no paint on and a floor with no rug or carpet placed down, the bed was a double bed, probably in case a big pony come to stay. The room has a bedside table with a lantern on it and a window on the wall facing the entrance of the farm.

"I love it! Thank you so much Applejack." I say honestly.

"Ah'm glad ya like it Josh, now me and Apple Bloom are going ta go help Granny Smith with some cooking, it should take a while so you go ta sleep for a bit and Ah'll call ya down when it's done, ok?" Applejack asks.

"Sure thing Applejack, thanks again for letting me stay here." I reply smiling as I crouch back down to let Apple Bloom get down.

"Ok Josh see ya in a bit." Applejack smiles as she leaves the room.

"Bye Josh, an' thanks for letting me sit on ya back!" Apple Bloom says brimming with joy.

"It's alright Apple Bloom, anytime." I reply as Apple Bloom leaves closing the door behind her.

"I've got no clothes to sleep in... I'm gonna need to sleep naked aren't I?" I ask myself in my head.

I sigh, then start taking my clothes off, as soon as I've finished taking my clothes of I waste no time getting under the blanket and covering myself, and as soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the room I went to bed in which is something I hadn't expected. I had thought this was all a dream, that when I nearly tripped on the wire in the Tracking Room that I had actually fallen over and knocked myself out and had been dreaming, but I hadn't I was actually here! I was in a house on a farm! In a world called Equestria! Filled with Ponies! That can talk! DID I MENTION EXCLAMATION MARK!

My mind is awake, but it seems like my body isn't because my left arm won't rise, as I look towards I see something that shocks me to the core.

"I SLEPT ON MY GOD DAMN ARM!" I shout in my head.

I flail my arm around frantically trying to get blood to flow back to it. In my panic I get out of the bed trying everything to get my arm to work.

"Josh are ya okay in there?" Applejacks voice asks through the door.

"I would be but my arm isn't working!" I shout panicking.

"Want me ta come in an' take a look?" Applejacks voice asks sounding heavenly at the proposal.

"Yes please!" I sigh loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright I'm coming in!" She says as she opens the door.

"Can you help me please?" I ask holding my arm out.

Applejack stares at me blushing heavily.

"J-Josh, why have ya got ya 'tool' out?" Applejack asks angrily. "Where ya trying to mate me ya pervert?" She growls.

"My 'tool'? What are you talking about?" I ask as I slowly look down.

As my eyes lock onto the sight of my morning wood I realise that I slept naked due to lack of clothes. I grab the blanket from behind the bed and cover myself up as fast as possible.

"EXPLAIN!" She growls at me.

"I had to sleep naked due to no spare clothes!" I reply panicking.

"That doesn't explain ya tool being out and ready for work!" She growls he mane standing on its end.

"Oh shit you're a pony I forgot! Urm! Human's can't put ours away like your males can!" I say praying that she understands.

"Ah don't believe ya!" She growls.

"I SWEAR! IT'S NOT MADE TO GO BACK IN IT STAYS OUT!" I say freaking out.

"Can ya be quiet Ah'm trying to sleep." A familial voice demands in a tired voice.

My face then goes ghost white as I slowly turn my head around to see Apple Bloom in the bed behind me.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" I shout.

"Josh... Ah think we need ta talk... 1 on 1." Applejack says calmly but I knew that she was on the verge on stomping my head in.

"W-Wait a minute! I have no idea how she got here I swear!" I plead.

"Josh... Meet me outside please." She awkwardly smiles leaving my room.

"Apple Bloom... can you tell me why you're in my bed?" I ask terrified.

"Ah couldn't sleep and wanted someone ta cuddle up ta. But don't worry Josh, Ah believe ya about ya 'tool' or whatever she called it, I tried to make it go back in but it wouldn't." She says smiling at me.

I pass out on the spot from embarrassment and stress.

I then woke up about 2 hours later with a huge bruise the side of a hoof taking up half of my face.

"Ow my head! What happened?" I ask as I look around the room I'm in realising I was still in the room where I had fainted, but this time I was in the bed.

"Yer in ya bed Josh." A nervous voice says beside me.

I look towards the voice spotting Applejack looking at me.

"Oh god don't kill me please! I have a wife and Family! Actually... no I don't. Damnit I forgot about that part. Urm... DON'T KILL MEH COZ DAT'S MEAN AND RUDE TO KILL MEH!" I plead.

"Don't worry Josh, Ah'm not here to kill ya, to be honest ah couldn't kill ya even if Ah wanted ta, it's not in mah ability ta do that. Ah could never kill somepony." She replies nervously.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so nervous?" I ask.

"Ah wanted ta say sorry fer what Ah done ta ya. Ah freaked out when you where telling the truth, being the element of honest ya would have thought Ah'd known that, but Ah guess Ah was too angry ta notice. Ah'm sorry Josh, can ya forgive me?" Applejack asks looking disappointed with herself.

"It's fine Applejack, you where just trying to protect Apple Bloom, so it's alright, but can you at least wait till I'm proven guilty before you kick me so hard half my face is numb?" I ask smiling.

"Sorry about that, ok, Ah promise ta wait till ya proven guilty before Ah kick ya so hard I make ya half ya face numb." She giggles, causing me to chuckle along.

"Urm can I have my clothes please?" I ask blushing.

"Oh yeah, they're being washed as we speak. There should be ready a bit later, until then ya should probably find something ta wear fer now." She smirks.

I then spy a towel across the room, it looks to be the right size.

"Applejack can you please pass that towel? I could wear that around my waist for now." I ask.

"Not a bad idea." She says walking over to where the towel is.

I watch her as she walks over there, I look at her toned body.

"She really does work out." I think to myself.

My eyes slowly stray towards her flank, my hormones getting the better of me.

"Really hormones? A pony? Are you really that desperate?" I think to myself.

"She's pretty much a human just with a different looking body." My mind argues.

"She's still a pony." I think back.

"But look at DAT FLANK DOE! She got a flank to make Rihanna jelly bro!" My mind argues back.

"That doesn't even make any sense." I think as I mentally facepalm.

"DAT FLANK DOE! DAT FLANK GOT ME LIKE DAYUUUUUUUUUM! DAYUM GIRL BRING DAT FINE THANG BACK OVER HERE!" My mind screams.

I immediately facepalm.

"Ah brought ya tha towel." Applejack says as she places the towel on the bed.

"I already said I refuse to flirt with Applejack, can you please get off my back now?" I groan.

I immediately look to my left my face drained of all colour and my pupils tiny.

"You where gonna flirt with me?" Applejack asks blushing.

"My mind said to do that but I said no! It's the truth honest!" I plead.

Applejack turns around and leave the room, my eyes once again travelling to 'different pastures.'

"I done goofed, I goofed all over, I'm literally leaking goof all over the floor." I think to myself as I facepalm hard enough to cause my brain to rattle in my skull.

Apple Bloom then enters the room, wearing her trademark bow.

"Hey there Josh! Ya feelin' any better?" She asks.

"I guess, although I doubt I'll be here much longer." I sigh.

"Why's that?" Apple Bloom asks confused.

"Because I'm stupid, dumb, brainless, a dolt, a goof, a doof and a floof!" I reply scratching my head.

"Dolt? Goof? Doof? FLOOF? What do those even mean?" Apple Bloom asks.

"It means I'm stupider then a boulder covered in 20 year old moss." I reply groaning.

"Ah doubt that, listen Ah know what can cheer ya up!" Apple Bloom cheers.

"What?" I ask worried.

"Ah'll get the rest of the cutie mark crusaders and we can all spend the day together!" Apple Bloom smiles widely.

"Okay then, sure why not. But we have to hang out in here because I have no clothes right now, just a towel." I say as I look down at the towel laying on top of the bed.

"Sure thing Josh, it's gonna be so much fun! Us four hanging out! It's gonna be great!" She cheers.

"Okay then, why don't you go get the others then we can hang out." I reply smiling.

"Ah'll be back in a bit Josh, then we can all have a great time!" Apple Bloom smiles at me happily.

"Okay." I reply as she runs out of the room.

I relax for a moment letting my mind calm down from all this new information and hormones, I then realise something.

"What happened to dinner?" I ask myself. "It's fine I'm actually not that hungry." I think to myself.

I then let my body sink into the blanket letting myself fall into a sleep. A sleep that must have only lasted about half an hour due to the sound of multiple hooves running up the stairs being more than loud enough to wake me up.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell Ah produce ta you... Josh our new house guest!" I hear Apple Blooms excited voice say from the foot of the bed.

I then feel a weight start to crawl along the bed towards me and then snuggle up to my right arm.

"Come feel how soft an' squishy he is!" Apple Bloom says very close to my ear causing me to tense a little.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? It looks a little weird." I hear a voice that I've never heard before.

"Scootaloo's right Apple Bloom are you sure it won't do anything to us?" Another unfamiliar voice asks.

"Don't worry girls, Ah asked him for a piggy back ride and he said yeah! It was great! Ah loved being that high." She says happily.

"Well... Okay then, if you're so sure." I hear the first unfamiliar voice nervously reply.

I then feel another weight start crawling towards my left side and cautiously cuddle up to my left arm.

"He is rather squishy." The strange voice says as it cuddles into my left arm.

"Ah told ya he was! Ya should see how kind he is!" Apple Bloom says cheerfully.

"Hey Sweetie Belle come here! He's really squishy and comfortable!" The unfamiliar voice says surprised.

I then feel something slowly crawl onto my stomach and shakily lay down.

"Wow! He actually is really squishy!" The other unfamiliar replies.

I open my eyes and smile.

"Sorry for not being very muscular." I chuckle quietly but still loud enough for the three voices to hear.

I look to my right and see Apple Bloom smiling back at me as she cuddles my arm, I then look to my left and see an Orange pony with a purple mane and tail, then I look at my stomach and see a white pony with a purple and pink mane and tail looking back at me worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. Just try not to wake me up next time." I chuckle at the ponies before resting my head against the pillow again.

"Oh by the way. Apple Bloom, I've been here for about 4 hours isn't it a bit early to be saying I'm really nice? And awesome? I can assure you I'm not awesome." I try scratching my beard only to remember that there are ponies cuddling both my arms.

"Aw come on Josh, it's never too early ta call someone nice." She replies beaming a smile back at me.

"If you say so." I reply yawning.

"Sorry fer waking ya up Josh, we'll leave and let ya sleep." Apple Bloom says standing up.

"You're welcome to stay, just try not to keep me awake, I mean I don't mind if you do, I would just appreciate some sleep, especially after what's happened today." I reply looking towards her.

"Are ya sure? We don't mind going." The white pony says standing up on my stomach.

"Please don't stand on my stomach."I grunt in pain.

The white pony lays back down.

"It's up to you, I really don't mind what you do, if you really want to bored cuddling up to me then do it, I don't mind, if you would rather go outside and play then do it." I smile as I start to pet Apple Bloom's head.

"Ah wanna stay! It feels great being petted!" Apple Bloom says as she melts into my hand.

I give a confused look to Apple Bloom then look towards the white pony questioningly.

The white pony does what I can only guess to be a shrug.

"Hey! Can you try petting me?" The orange pony next to me asks.

"Sure I guess." I reply as I start to pet her head through her mane.

"Holy Celestia apples! That feels amazing!" The orange pony melts into my hand.

"You guys like being petted that much? Wow..." I reply.

"It's great feelin'!" Apple Bloom sighs.

"Agreed." I hear the orange pony sigh as well.

"I just realised I don't know your friends name's yet Apple Bloom, can you introduce me to them?" I ask stopping the petting.

"Awww, fiiiine." Apple Bloom groans.

"This here is Scootaloo!" She says pointing to the orange pony.

"Hey Scootaloo, nice to meet you." I say giving a little wave.

She waves back and then looks towards the white pony.

"And this here is Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom says happily.

"Hi there Sweetie Belle, how are you today?" I ask.

"I'm good thanks." She smiles at me.

"Glad to hear." I say before getting cut off by a yawn. "I'm going to go to sleep now." I reply as I lay back down.

The three ponies cuddle up to me again, Apple Bloom on my right, Scootaloo on my left and Sweetie Belle on my stomach.

"Good night, don't let Luna bite!" The three ponies sing.

I can't help but chuckle.

"Good night." I say as I close my eyes and hug them closer.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake to see the three ponies still cuddling my arms and stomach, I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to be moving for a while, not that I wanted to, it somehow felt right to me, like I belonged in this small group, I couldn't help but cuddle them back. I then felt the three of them shuffle.

"Morning." I say as gently as possible.

"Mornin' Josh, did ya sleep alright?" Apple Bloom asks smiling.

"The best I've slept in years." I reply smiling back.

"Glad ta hear it!" Apple Bloom exclaims.

"Listen I'm sorry girls, but I've got work to do." I say as stroke Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle looks a bit let down that I left her out.

"Come here Sweetie Belle." I say as I stop stroking Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

She smiles happily and wiggles closer to my face, I then start stroking her with both my hands, one hand going through her mane and the other on her back.

"By Celestias tail!" Sweetie Belle moans.

"I guess you like being stroked then?" I ask smirking.

She's too busy relaxing to answer me.

"I wanna try!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom exclaim.

"I would but I've got to get ready to work or well should I say perform." I say as I try to get up.

"Can we watch?" The three ask.

"Sure, you can help with some bits of the song if you want." I say happily.

"Here's our chance to get our Cutie Marks!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Alright!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cheer.

I then make sure the towel is wrapped around me tightly and stand up and stretch.

"Apple Bloom, do you happen to know where Applejack would have left my clothes?" I ask happily.

"Oh! Ah know let me go get 'em!" She chirps.

"Actually I need to check something involving my clothes let me come with you." I reply.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Apple Bloom cheers as she runs out of the door.

"Oh god." I mumble as I run out of the door.

I leave the room spotting Apple Bloom as she starts heading down the stairs, I decide to follow her to the stairs and head down them as well, hoping to eventually catch up to her. She heads down another staircase with me following closely behind.

"Here we are!" She says happily.

"T-Thanks!" I say out of breath.

"Tired all ready?" She giggles.

"Hey! Leave me alone I'm fat okay." I chuckle back.

I then turn towards a wire that runs across the roof of the room and decide to follow it, I then spy my clothes across the room and head towards them, I then grab them from the wire.

"Can you turn around for a moment Apple Bloom?" I ask nervously.

"Ok." She says sounding a little disappointed.

I then start getting dressed and then realise something very important.

"Wait a minute, Apple Bloom have you seen my guitar? I haven't seen it anywhere in the house." I ask.

"Yeah Ah've seen it over in Applejack's room." She replies resisiting the urge to turn round and eventually failing seeing me with my trousers, socks and shoes on.

I then notice her fur around her cheek area darkening, causing me to smile as I put my shirt on.

"Is she already working?" I ask.

"Yep." She replies cheerily.

"Damn! I need that guitar!" I sigh.

"Ah'll get ya it Josh!" She says jumping up and down happily.

"Thanks! Hey you never know you might get your Cutie Mark for guitar fetching." I chuckle.

She now looks even more excited as she sprints up the stairs.

"I shouldn't have said that." I think to myself.

I then grab my jacket and fumble around in my pockets for a bit finding what I wanted.

"MY PHONE! YES!" I think to myself as I check everything is still there.

I smile finding everything to be in working order and how I left it, except my clash of clans which had been raided 3 times since I arrived, I sigh and put the phone back in my jacket pocket and decide to follow her up the steps, I arrive at a corridor which leads to the Living Room, I head towards the living room, the corridor was incredibly short to the point where the fact that a corridor was here made no sense to me. Entering the Living Room I see Apple Bloom step into the room with my guitar on her back.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom!" I say happily as I take the guitar off her back.

"What does mah Cutie Mark look like? Is it cool?" Apple Bloom asks spinning around to see her flank.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Apple Bloom but there isn't a Cutie Mark there." I say sympathetically.

"Ah shucks! Ah was hoping Ah'd get it!" She groans.

"I know what will make you better! How about a reward for fetching my guitar?" I ask smiling.

"Sure!" She says as she seems to immediately cheer up.

"Put the guitar over against that wall over there and come over here and sit between my legs facing away from me." I say as I sit on the floor with my back resting against the wall with my legs spread for her to sit between.

She walks over to me and does as I asked, I then use both of my hands on her chest and start stroking her.

"Oh mah stars!" She says as she leans back onto me.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I chuckle.

She doesn't answer me she just let's her head fall back resting it on my shoulder, I can hear her breathing very close to my ear making me tense a little. I then start to use my nails to gently scratch her like how a person would scratch an itch.

"It feels amazing!" She mumbles.

I smirk as I continue to sit there stroking and scratching Apple Blooms chest for what felt like 5 minutes but it turned out to be half an hour.

"Apple Bloom we've got to go, you ready?" I ask as I stop scratching her chest.

"Sure!" She replies cheerfully.

"Are you two finally ready?" We hear a familiar voice call.

"We completely forget about Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't we?" I ask.

"Ah think we did." Apple Bloom replies embarrassed.

"Well let's going then, I have a lot of work to do." I say as I help Apple Bloom back onto her hooves.

I then stand up and dust myself off, Apple Bloom looks at me and smiles, I smile back then head towards the door Apple Bloom following close behind.

"Finally! Jeez you 2 took forever in there getting all lovey dovey!" Sweetie Belle teases.

"Sorry what?" I ask confused.

"We weren't getting lovey dovey in there, he was saying thank you to me fer getting his guitar for him!" Apple Bloom says replies blushing heavily.

I then spy Scootaloo out of the corner of my eye pretending to throw up.

"I think we should get going..." I say trying to sort out the situation.

"Ah agree, you've got ta make some bits for us!" Apple Bloom says pretending to crack a whip.

"How do you even know about that?" I ask worriedly.

"We learnt about it in school." She replies as she takes the lead ahead of me.

"Okay then..." I reply as I pick my guitar up from against the wall and put the strap over my shoulder. "Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yep!/Yeah!/Yes!" The 3 girls reply.

I then head towards the front door of the house with the girls following me having a 'Girly Conversation' something I ignored due to the fact I want no part in it. We finally reach the place where I'll be performing, a space next to a bakery. I walk into the bakery and ask for permission to use some of the space outside to perform which to my surprise they replied.

"Sure! Just be careful of Pinkie Pie, she can be extremely hyper."

"Urm... Okay then." I reply as I head back out of the store.

I see the 3 girls moving a box to where I was supposed to be performing.

"Girls you do realise I'm meant to be performing there right?" I ask.

"Of course we do, we just thought it would be better for you to stand on the box while you perform so that more ponies can see you." Scootaloo replies.

"Not a bad idea actually." I reply as I take the guitar off my back and rest it against the waist high box.

"What can we help you with then Josh?" The 3 girls ask.

"I need some help singing some parts of the songs." I say as I bring my phone out of my pocket.

"I-I don't want to perform Josh, I'm n-not very good at singing." Sweetie Belle murmurs.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie Belle I'll find something for you to help with." I reply scratching my beard. "Want to collect the bits for me then? I don't know if you'd enjoy that really, there isn't much I need help with." I reply shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure I can collect the bits! I might even get a bit collecting Cutie Mark!" Sweetie Belle says excitedly.

"Okay then, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, I'm gonna teach the lyrics to some songs ok?" I ask.

"Sure!" The 2 girls reply excited and hyped up.


	4. Chapter 4

"You three ready?" I ask as I prepare to climb onto the box.

"Yeah!" The 3 girls cheer getting into position, Scootaloo getting ready to do backing vocals, Apple Bloom on a piano app I have on my phone and Sweetie Belle ready to grab the coins.

I climb onto the box with my guitar on my shoulder and start making sure my guitar is tuned, after finally getting it tuned properly I look up to see a small crowd has gathered around front of the box.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to perform some music for you if you don't mind of course." I say smiling at them.

The crowd murmur then go silent.

"I'll take that as a go for it!" I think to myself.

(First Song Performed - watch?v=Oz_NTPyHDc4 The character sings like the actual singer just a little bit deeper )

The crowd gives a little cheer and throw what I can guess to be 3 of the gold coins to the front of the box.

"Thanks! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it!" I smile happily. "You ready for the next song?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Came the replies of the crowd.

I chuckle and nod to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

(Next Song - watch?v=Zq0vPwbOu1Y Josh Bowne sounds the same as the singer in this song whilst Scootaloo sounds nothing like the female singer and sounds the same as in the show.)

I bend down to whisper to Scootaloo.

"I'm gonna sing this one solo okay?" I ask.

"Sure thing." She replies as she climbs off the box.

"Apple Bloom can I use my phone for a bit?" I ask as I step off the box and head towards her.

"Okay!" She replies.

"Now then let's get a song with a bit more feel in it." I say as I flick through my phone. "Ah ha! I've got it!" I say smiling.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asks.

"It's a song that I've been practising for a long time! Time to see how I do with this song." I chuckle to myself.

"Can everyone give me a moment please? I need to go ask something." I shout to the crowd.

The crowd all replied with the same thing "Okay."

I head into the bakery and walk towards the counter.

"Excuse me? Can I ask for a favour really quick?" I ask nervous of the reply.

"Sure thing, what can we do for you?" The bony behind the counter replies.

"Do you happen to have any speakers nearby? I need some to play the instruments through." I ask as I scratch the back of my head.

"PINKIE! CAN WE BORROW A SPEAKER PLEASE?" The pony shouts causing me to flinch.

Then out of nowhere a pink pony hops through a doorway with a speaker on her back.

"Sure thing Ms. Cake but what do you need it for? Oh! Oh! Are we having a PARTY?!" The pink pony shouts.

"Not right now Pinkie Pie this, Urm, creature would like to borrow it." The pony behind the counter replies.

"Hi there new friend! How are you? Good? Good! Are YOU having a party? Can I come? Can I? Can I?" The pink pony begs.

"I-I'm outside performing music and I need to borrow a speaker for the backing music. The crowd has gotten so loud that you can't hear the instruments." I reply a bit worried.

"Well sure thing you can borrow them! Oh! Can I listen? Can I?" The pony asks again.

"Sure..." I reply.

"YAY!" She cheers happily.

She hops out of the front door so quick I could have sworn SHE was the fastest in Equestria. I thank the pony behind the counter and follow her out just in time to see her hop past Apple Bloom and to the left of the box.

"Here you go!" She says as she puts the speaker down and hops towards the crowd.

"Thanks!" I shout into the crowd.

The crowd look at me excitedly.

"I have a different genre I want to try." I say surprised that the speaker made my voice louder.

The crowd then cheer, I smile at them but to my horror my vision starts to fade and I feel my gums where my cheeks are start to become cold.

"Hold on a second there Josh, did you honestly think I would let you fall asleep on my debut to this world!" I hear a deep voice growl which echoed but the echo was what threw me off the most, the echo was screaming the words.

"What are you!?" I shout into the ever growing darkness.

"I'm glad you've forgotten, it means I get to show you ALL OVER AGAIN!" The voice laughs in both its deep voice and it's scream.

I then see light come to my vision again and I see the crowd staring at me open eyed.

"What's wrong?" I try to ask only to feel my voice pop and my throat start bleeding.

"Are you guys ready?" I hear my voice ask.

'That isn't me! I'm not talking! WHAT'S GOING ON!' I scream to myself in my mind.

The crowd silently stare at me, I see Pinkie Pie, her face shows nothing but horror at whatever was on me.

'PINKIE WHAT'S WRONG? ANSWER ME!' I tries shouting again only to gurgle.

'She can't hear you, in fact no one can, so you might as well quit whilst you can still talk.' The voice says.

"Let's get this performance underway." I hear my voice say to the crowd. "The song I'm gonna be singing is welcome to the show by a band called Famous Last Words!"

The crowd stay silent.

'No! NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT!' I scream.

( Song performed by the mysterious voice - watch?v=EI1oCtMLTS8 )

I hear the build up to the song.

'NOT IN THIS PLACE YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! THEY WON'T HANDLE THAT MUCH HATE AND SELFISHNESS!' I scream.

I hear a light chuckle come in the form of my own voice.

'He's actually going to do it... He'll break them...' I say using every part of my being to fight back.

Me being an idiot I fought and fought but there was nothing to fight in the first place, it was just me in my own head.

I hear my voice scream and growl, something that I never knew it could achieve. I was terrified of what this psychopath was introducing them to.

I see the looks of horror on the faces of the crowd, they look terrified, all of them. ALL OF THEM LOOK SCARED BEYOND BELIEF! And I couldn't do a single thing about it.

I hear the song finish.

'You can have your body back. I won't be needing it anymore.' The voice chuckles.

I then feel my body move when I tell it to again, I look up and see something that horrifies me. The crowd have never looked more scared. I turn around to run away from them only to see myself but with a huge bloodied grin, shark like teeth and eyes that look like cracked glass.

I can't help myself I feel pure anger flow through my veins.

"Is someone upset?" I hear the voice mock me.

I swing my fist at him to which dodges to the right of my swing then turns his head to my hand and he takes a huge bit out of my arm, I can see my own bone which have scrapes where his teeth bit down on them.

I scream as I bring my arm back holding it with my other hand against my stomach. I then see him turn towards Apple Bloom, her face, she was terrified. He then started to walk towards her at which point I stepped in front of him.

"Not wise Josh." I hear the deep voice and its screaming echo.

"I won't let you even touch her." I stare into his eyes as I use my arms to block his path, my arm still bleeding profusely and hurting like hell.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you before I get to the others." The voices chuckle.

"Even after I'm dead I'll do everything I can to stop you from hurting anyone." I shout back.

"We'll see about that!" The creature shouts as loud as possible causing everyone to cover their ears, apart from me.

"If you think you causing me pain will make me back down then you're wrong." I grunt as I feel blood pour from my left ear.

"JOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" A voice I can barely make out says.

"Don't worry about me, just run and hide till I come find you ok?" I ask.

"B-but Josh!" The voice calls back.

"Everyone run! I'll do what I can to stop him!" I shout.

I see everyone running away, I also see Pinkie Pie grabbing the 3 girls and run towards Apple Acres with them.

"I'll be back for them when I'm finished with you, you know that right?" The creature asks.

"I know that, I know I'll die here, but I'll do whatever it takes to slow you down long enough for the ponies to find a way to defeat you, then I'll pass on happy." I say as bring my hands up to my face and ball them into fists.

"So be it, but you won't keep me fighting that long, but if you're so intent on going all out, then so will I." The creature replies as spikes start to form on its back.

'I hope the ponies will be safe, especially the 3 girls.' I think to myself.

The creature then charges me with its fist aiming for my face, I use my arm to knock away his fist and hit him in the face causing him to stop for a moment. His smile get's even bigger revealing yet more teeth in his ever growing mouth.

"I'm gonna love eating you as you scream!" The voices shout at me.

"You'll have to have me beaten first!" I shout as I swing at him, he dodges to the left this time and bites into my other arm, this time breaking the bone and leaving the bone to hang out from the huge amount of missing skin and muscle.

"You can't beat me and you never will be able to!" The 2 voices cackle.

"No your right I can't, but I will give the ponies as much time as possible." I reply as my arm droops to me side leaving only the arm with the bone intact.

Both of my arms are nearly useless at this point, one of them is missing muscle and skin, whilst the other one is missing muscle, skin AND is broken.

"Don't think I'm beaten yet!" I say as I swing my damaged arm at him.

He once again dodges and bites into it shattering the bone.

"FUCK!" I shout as I reel back.

"No arms, no punches!" The voices say as it licks its lips.

"I may not be able to punch but I can still do this!" I say as I charge the creature with aiming to use my body as a battering ram.

It jumps over my head and grabs both of my shoulders and forces me into the ground head first. I hear a cracking sound, and I then notice blood coming from the top of my head and down my hair. That cracking sounds was my skull.

"Your brain is weak. I could end this fight here!" The voices say proudly.

"Not until they know how to beat you." I groan as I use my knees to get myself up as I have no use of my arms.

I then feel a hand wrap around my neck and lift me up.

"Since you tried to stop me you will get to see as I devour your friends, then I will move onto you after I believe you've suffered enough." The voices say.

I can't talk, my mouth hangs limply open, I can't talk, I want to scream, I want to punch, punch him till he physically can't move. But I can't. Instead I hang here limply forced to watch as he walks towards Apple Acres.

"We're finally here Josh, can you see them in the window? The tears on face of poor little Apple Bloom as she sees you broken and limp?" The voices chuckle.

I try to lift my arms only to see them still hanging limply.

"Let's go and say hello." The voices say as I look up and see the smile on their face grow even wider.

I can't do anything and they're going to hurt everyone. I told them too run. Yet all I did was get them cornered in a building. I won't let you hurt them.

"I won't let you hurt them." I growl as I bite into his hand drawing blood.

"Ah! You little piece of shit!" The voices scream.

I then stand up and charge into him actually hitting him this time.

"I... Said... I... I... I will... Give them... them time to stop you." I pant as I have used all my energy reserves.

"I will not just make you watch them! I will make you drink their fucking blood you little shit!" The voices growl as they grab my head and bring it up to theirs.

They head butt me causing me to reel back as more blood spurts out from my head.

I fall to the ground as my vision starts to turn red as the blood from my head rolls down my forehead and into my eyes. My eyes start slowly closing.

I then use every last ounce of my strength to bite into his neck.

The voices start trying to inhale but I'm using my teeth to cut off air flow. They start flailing their arms around as they try to escape. I then feel my teeth crash into each other as a bright light blinds me.

"This is not the end Josh! Don't think I'm done." The voices say as they laugh at me.

I then look up to the window of the house to see Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Granny Smith, A Big red horse and the 3 girls looking at me. I smile at them as I'm happy I managed to actually beat him. My smile immediately drops as I see a figure behind them, it was me, but with a huge bloodied grin. I knew exactly who it was.

Adrenaline then kicks in and I use all of my speed and strength to break through the door and run up the stairs. I bust through the bedroom door and see all the ponies hiding in a corner as the creature approaches them.

"My name is Smiling Sam, never forget my name Josh, it will haunt you forever!" The creature laughs as it takes a step towards the group.

Using my adrenaline I charge the creature and myself straight out the bedroom window, falling about 15 feet. The creature lands below me with a crunch, I don't know if that crunch was my bones, his or both of ours. But I finally accept that he is dead and let myself fall into cold, quiet darkness of death.

And this is the end of my story. Or is it?


	5. Chapter 5

I feel the cold start to freeze my body then out of nowhere I feel warmth completely surround me. It feels amazing, I let myself float in the warmth, but out of the corner of my eye I see am oval, and in that oval is Equestria! I see everybody! I can actually see them! My arms are healed. I don't question why but instead the only thing I can think of doing is to reach out to the oval and touch it. I can feel air start rushing past me as I pull myself through the oval and are blinded by a bright light.

I then open my eyes to see Equestria and the group of ponies facing away from me.

"Ow, what happened?" I ask only to be tackled by a blur of yellow and red.

"JOSH!" The blur screams.

"How am I still alive? I was sure I would die from the fall." I ask.

I can hear Apple Bloom crying into my chest, I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against me. I then look up to see the group look at me with pure surprise.

"Interesting!" Twilight Sparkle nearly shouts.

"Interesting? More like AWESOME! Josh you beat that guy like a badflank!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she pretends to fight.

"He isn't beaten." I say gritting my teeth.

"Why do you say that, his body is right..." Twilight Sparkles face pales.

"To quote a song I love listening to. 'Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is there any point at all? The reflection that I see, Only shines to show me, Better days and better nights, And better times when I felt alive. The deception that I see, Has sadly taken over me, I cannot run, I cannot hide, I cannot find myself tonight.' I think that song suits my predicament perfectly, he is born from a want of things to be like they used to be and the mirrors I look into always reflect memories back to me." I deadpan.

"So how do we stop it?" Twilight asks.

"I have to fight it until I can find a way to stop it." I sigh.

"Please Josh, don't go none of us want to lose you!" I hear Apple Bloom cry into my shirt.

I gently pick her up and stand up, then gently set her down on the ground.

"I have to do it." I say as I clench my fists and start running out of Apple Acres.

"JOSH!" The group of ponies shout to me.

I continue running across rolling green plains and across mountain paths until I come to a canyon, the one place to end the battle that will decide the future of the rest of Ponyville. I close my eyes and keep them closed till I feel a hand cover my face.

"You do want to die don't you?" I hear the growl and scream that I now recognised as either the destruction of Ponyville or just another failed attempt at killing me.

"No, I just don't want any of the ponies hurt." I say into his hand.

"Since you're so intent on being a hero I'll give you a chance to fight me, but be warned you will be decimated, even before your friends arrive." The voices return.

"I guess with you being a part of me, you also know what they're going to do." I sigh.

"I see one of them now, a beautiful blue mare, beautiful like a rainbow." The voices chuckle.

I charge the creature swinging my fist trying to catch him off guard, only for him to grab my hand and use a strong punch into my forearm shattering the bone.

"FUCK!" I say as tears form in my eyes.

"Tears already? My you're weaker than I first thought." The beast chuckles as it slowly walks over to me.

"Fuck you!" I shout as I get ready to swing again.

"Let me show you 2 futures first, the first one is what will happen if you beat me. The second is what will happen when I beat you." The creature says as a bright light comes out of his palm and into my eyes.

All I can see is a bright light being shined into my eyes. I look to my left and see a mare looking away from me, and as I look to the left I see another mare also looking away, I then check my stomach to see 3 more ponies there.

I try to move only to feel like I'm paralyzed.

"Enjoying the view?" The voices ask.

"What is this? Who are these ponies?" I ask.

"Oh come on Josh! You don't see the future mothers to your foals!" The voices say distastefully.

"Mothers? FOALS?" I ask shocked beyond belief, in my future I would have sex with 5 ponies? And Have children with them?

"Yes Josh, the mothers are the ponies you hold dearest!" The voices say as I see 5 hands shoot out from the darkness and grab the ponies around me.

"Don't you dare!" I growl trying to move and once again failing.

I then see another hand fly towards my face with two of its fingers aiming for my eyes, I try to escape and once again fail. The fingers penetrate my eyes leaving me screaming in agony.

I feel the fingers wrap around my brain like a snake around its prey. Then my vision comes back to a true horror.

"What do you think? I think I'll do quite a good job!" The voices burst into a laugh.

Around me at my feet are the dead bodies of the ponies I was risking my life for, all accept Apple Bloom. I then look towards a human figure stood looking at a small moving shadow.

"APPLE BLOOM!" My voice turns to a growl.

"What are you doing?" The voices ask worried.

I feel the bones in my back start to move to accommodate something.

"Josh! You can't defeat this beast so instead, I will share my power with you." A motherly voice enters my ears.

I blink from surprise only to find myself back near the edge of the canyon.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask as I rub my head with my hands. I look to my right and see the beast next to me with a club in his hand.

"Don't worry Josh this won't last long." The voices cackle as it raises the club above its head.

Then out of nowhere wings burst from my back and a horn appears on my head.

"WHAT?!" Me and the beast both shout in surprise.

'Now's my chance, I can defeat this beast and have it over and done with, only one problem though. How do I use my wings and horn?' I think to myself.

My horn starts glowing and a sword made from pure light appears in my hand. I can't help but look at it in pure disbelief.

"Doesn't matter, even with this complication you will still be crushed beneath my strength!" The beast growls in both voices.

I aim my sword towards the beast and we both charge at each other. I swing my sword only for him to deflect it with his club and then turn in a way where his swing turns towards my head and hits me dead on the top of my head as I hear a crack and see blood and liquid fill my vision. I can't see a thing, even though I can't I still try my hardest to defeat him by listening to his loud panting. I swing my sword to which he barely dodges in time, I draw blood from a shallow cut on his body.

"You will beg me for forgiveness!" The beast growls as it swings its club hitting me in my side as I hear the sound of breaking coming from where my ribs are.

"Torture me all you want but I will not let you hurt them!" I shout as I bring my sword down onto his club slicing it in half.

"I don't need a weapon to crush you!" The beast screams.

The beast hit me square in the jaw, hard enough to dislocate it but not hard enough to cause lasting damage. I then bring my sword down onto its arm severing it at the elbow.

"I'LL TORTURE YOU TILL YOU BEG TO BE SENT TO HELL!" The beast screeches as it reels back grabbing its damaged arm.

I swing my sword at him one more time slicing straight through his neck. The beasts head drops to the ground.

"It's finally over…. No it's not." I say as I feel a pair of eyes on me.

"Don't think because you cut that head off that I'll be dead, you won't kill me like that. Don't get the wrong idea Josh, I'm not giving up, I'm heading back to plan your torture and the death of all ponies here!" The beast growls as it grabs the head that lay on the ground and with a bright flash disappears.

"JOSH!" I hear a group of ponies shout to me.

"Is it done yet?" Asks a panting Rainbow Dash.

"No, not even close but he's retreated for now, I will keep my eye out for him." I say as I walk to the group that are still running towards me.

"JOSH!" A trio of voices call as they burst ahead of the group.

I open my arms as they continue their charge towards me. The trio then jump into my chest knocking me to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're all okay, I don't know what I would've done if I had let my other side do that to everyone.

"It's okay Josh, he isn't you, it's a creature." Rainbow Dash says as she wraps her wings around me as I hug the 3 girls closer.

"Josh no matter what we wouldn't have hated you, you gave your all to defend everyone, even if you died and he won we never would've forgotten what you did for us." Twilight says as she walks over to the small group hug and joins in, followed by the rest of the ponies.

"No matter what guys I'll make sure he won't cause any of you pain. I promise." I say as I feel a multitude of bodies hugging up to me.

"Pinkie Promise?!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly.

"Sure, I Pinkie Promise that I'll give my all to keep you all safe." I reply smiling.

The group smiles as they continue the hug for a few minutes.

"Josh why where yer eyes shining white when he had his hand over yer face?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Good question Apple Bloom, I noticed that as well." Twilight Sparkle says.

"He showed me my future if I defeated him in that fight. It was a strange future, but I guess I'm destined to follow that path." I reply as I loosen the hug.

"What was yer future?" Applejack asks.

"I'll have 5 foals, with 5 beautiful mares." I say smiling.

"WHAT?!" The group nearly scream.

"The mares that'll be the mothers are incredibly beautiful and I'm excited for my future." I say as I smile.

"Who are the mares Josh?" Applejack asks.

"I won't say their names, they'll reveal themselves over time." I say.

I see the look in Apple Blooms eyes as she stares into mine, she starts to bring her face towards mine, I was confused for a second till it hit me, Apple Bloom was one of the mares.

She gently places a quick, soft kiss on my lips.

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground.

"A-APPLE BLOOM!" The group shouts in shock as they jump away from me and Apple Bloom.

"I couldn't control myself, I-I just had to." Apple Bloom whimpers as she curls into a ball and sniffles.

I gently stroke her mane causing her to look up at me with teary eyes. I can't help but let a gentle smile cross my face as I see the plead in her eyes, they beg for me to accept her feelings.

"One of the mares in my future just revealed themselves." I chuckle stroking her mane.

"I-I was one of the mares?" Apple Bloom asks as a huge smile crosses her face.

"Yes, but my future has 5 mares not one, is that even possible here?" I ask.

"Yes it is, the idea is known as a 'herd'" Twilight Sparkle says.

"Wow sounds kinda weird." I say as I continue to stroke Apple Bloom who has finally uncurled herself and is know snuggling up to me and resting her head on my chest.

"Well do you remember how many mares where at your performance?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah there was 10. Why is that important?" I ask confused.

"How many colts where there?" Asks Twilight.

"1…. Wait don't tell me, you guys are having problems with colts…." I say as I finally realize the problem.

"A 'herd' is a way to allow straight mares to have relationships with colts, seeing as all of them are taken." Twilight explains.

"I see, wait don't tell me that you guys are all single." I say worriedly.

"Eeyup, where all single 'ere sugarcube." Applejack says proudly.

"Are you all straight?" I ask getting more nervous.

The group of girls all nod.

"How does a 'herd' work?" I ask as my blood now feels cold.

"Well, if someone wants to join the herd they have to ask the colt and if he says yes then that's it, there in the 'herd'." Twilight explains.

"Riiiight. But I suck at saying no! I'm sooooo screwed." I can't help but awkwardly chuckle.

"AH!" A white pony with a purple mane and tail screams as I see her horn start glowing.

I immediately spin sliding Apple Bloom off of me and onto the floor as I stand up and raise my fists to whatever made the pony scream. I see her raise her hoof as a handkerchief floats out of nowhere and starts to rub her hoof.

"Urm…. Who are you?" I ask confused.

"My name's Rarity darling, pleasure to meet you." The white pony says as it continues to rub it's hoof with the handkerchief.

"Pleasure to meet you to Rarity, I am Josh Browne, but you can call me Josh." I reply. "Do you need any help there?" I ask.

"Oh no, no, no, I am perfectly capable of doing this." She says as she moves the handkerchief away from her hoof revealing a hoof so clean it sparkles.

"Impressive." I say.

"Why thank you, Josh, but it was nothing, a lady must look presentable." She says as she makes the handkerchief disappear.

I hear the ponies behind me facehoof, I can't help but let out a barely audible chuckle.

"Oh yeah one more thing." I say getting everyone's attention.

"Wake me up when we get back to Ponyville." I say as my body falls forward and my eyes shut due to lack of energy.


End file.
